


Where Art Thou?

by saawinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Bottom Liam, Drama, F/M, Fic may not go down like the series, Fights, Forbidden Love, Liam needs a hug, M/M, May be some differences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Liam, Sad theo, Scotts Pack, Secret Relationship, Sex, Theo Needs a Hug, Theos pack, Top Theo, hidden love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: The light of the full moon reflected off their entwined bodies as they made love.A love that is a secret. A love that is forbidden.For how long?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic. Just borrowing names and faces for fan fic purposes only.
> 
> I do not give permission for anyone to copy this fic, using it on another site as theirs. This fic is solely written by myself and is my property.
> 
> Anyways...this is my second Thiam fic my lovelies ♡...Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please note that English is my second language so please forgive me for my mistakes in advance. I also do not have a beta for the fic. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> I really appreciate comments and kudos as it helps motivate me to write....
> 
> Any way my lovelies hope you enjoy the first chapter...xoxo.

Theo hated this. He was sick of it. The hiding was killing him slowly. Screwing with his emotions, shredding his control piece by piece. He glanced at his naked lover sleeping beside him, running a finger down his spine, whispering, “How Long?”

His lover stirred, sensing he was awake. The werewolf turned onto his back, stretching out his slender yet firm body, making the white sheet covering his lower half slip down further; enough to expose the head of his hard member. 

Theo’s mouth watered. He wanted to taste. He placed his palm on the flat of his lovers belly, rubbing in soothing circles. His lovers blue eyes met his hazel ones. Want, lust and love shone through the dilated pupils. He moved in closer to his lover without moving his hand from his tummy. He used his forearm to leverage him up just by the side of his lovers head, watching with a hooded expression as his lover bit at his own bottom lip. Their breathing began to increase as Theo pressed his hard cock into the side of his lovers hip, while he ran his thumb deliciously down his lovers happy trail, rubbing a circle around the wet cock head before running down tip to base before stroking nice and slow.

Things were getting heated now. His lover couldn’t hold back, threading his fingers through the hairs on the back of Theo’s head, pulling him down till their lips clashed and their teeth clinked against each others. The sweet and salty taste of their mouths too addictive making them deepen their kiss, searching for more.

Theo could feel his werewolf/werecoyote side surfacing. He could feel his lovers werewolf surfacing too.

When their wolves surface all tenderness of lovemaking disappeared. When the wolf took hold, it became primal and possessive but all in the name of love still. It was the way of the animal within them. Same as all.

Theo felt blindly for the lube that was somewhere on the bed. He was trying to stay in focus as his lover devoured his mouth. He found the bottle of KY just by his lovers thigh, flipping the cap before dribbling the lubricant down the cleft of his lovers now spread ass cheeks. He dropped the bottle on the bed where he could reach for it again before running his index finger along the lubricant then circling his lovers hole. He slowly pushed his finger in, feeling it sink in easily like knife to butter. 

His lover was still loose from his cock.

One finger became two then three.

He pulled away from the kiss, seeing his marvelous work of art. His lovers lips plump, red and very wet from his air pulling kisses. He couldn’t wait any longer. He needed to be buried in the beta like yesterday.

He situated himself between his lovers spread hairless thighs. He shaved his legs just for him. He dribbled a generous amount of lube on his palm before throwing the bottle away. He gave his hard cock a few pumps , moaning at the pleasure he felt at some form of friction. Without breaking eye contact from his lovers yellow ones, he pushed in with one hard thrust. He gasped as he watched his lover throw his head back letting out a broken howl. 

His wolf wanted to fuck now but he tried to hold on to his control. He leaned over his lover, coming face to face. He felt his lovers legs spread wider before wrapping around his waist, calves hooking behind the back of his thighs. He couldn’t resist leaning down to taste his lovers beautiful lips once more before he hovered and pulled out till the tip, thrusting back in with a jab.

His lovers eyes rolling to the back of his skull, the nails biting into his biceps, the trembling of his own body, the hot pleasure that extended from his groin to cock to the bottom of his spine and all the way to the tip of his toes, with the breathless growing moans made him know it was going to be over soon. So time to make the most of this heightened sexual pleasures ripping through their bodies.

Without a break in pace Theo delivered hard jabbing thrusts. His grunts increasing as his canines elongated. His lovers trembling convulsing body had him craving more. He brought his sharp canines to run along his lovers neck,  feeling his lovers canines running along the juncture of his neck to shoulder. He cried out wantonly as the pain of his lover digging his nails into his shoulder blades felt so good. His watched his own claws tearing at the already torn sheets and pillows as he pumped his hips faster and harder, his cock diving in so deep, punching his lovers sweet spot repeatedly. 

White hot pleasure was pulsing through their veins, their bodies. It drove them wild with lust. Theo felt his toes curl in as he gave one hard final thrust, biting into his lovers neck as his cock twitched hard and all his remaining energy was sucked out of him by his orgasm, coming deep into his lover. His lover letting out a cry of deep ecstacy , back bowing as he painted Theo’s tummy with hot come.

The lovers trembled hard, sucking in air, as the last remnants of their orgasms left their bodies. 

****

It was after five minutes when Theo heaved himself up by his forearms, his fingers combing through his lovers rumpled, wet tipped brown hair. He watched as his lover sucked in slow steady breaths, felt his lovers now human fingers run down both his side’s. He smiled when his lover cracked his eyes open, his beautiful blues staring up at him. He laid a soft peck of his lovers bottom lip, murmuring, “Hey baby. Good morning”.

The blue eyed beta ran a hand down Theo’s cheek, “A very good morning indeed”. The beta asked, “What time is it?”

Theo reached for his phone on the bedside table, turning the screen on to see the time, he couldn’t help the irritation in his tone when he blurted, “It’s 7.30am”.

Liam frowned, “What's wrong?”

Theo tried to pull out of Liam but the beta pressed a palm into his lovers mid back, wrapping his legs once more around his waist to keep him still. He grit out, “It’s time to head to school Liam. Where our relationship is a damn secret and we have to play along! I’m getting tired to this….hiding!” He snapped, “Am I not good enough for you, that we have to hide our love!”

Only his boyfriend could go from sweet and loving to pissed in an instant. Well besides him of course with his IED. Theo’s words did pinch at Liam’s heart and he wished that his response would be something better. Liam soothed, “Theo. You know the reason we cannot announce our love yet. You just killed Scott last week..” 

“Temporarily!” Theo interrupted.

“Right temporarily…plus the fact that you used me to weaken Scott”.

“But you still tried to see the good in me Liam. You knew that I needed guidance. You helped me”, Theo pleaded. “Why not them?”

“Because they don’t love you like I do Theo!” Liam retorted. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. He thumbed at the Chimeras bottom lip, “It means they will need more time. And…and they would try and tear us apart if they found out”.

“They can’t if you join my pack”.

“Theo Scott is my alpha. Well the alpha that bit me. If he were to use his wolf abilities to control his beta then he would. My wolf will respond to its alphas call”. He added after a few seconds, “But if Scott willingly let’s me be with you then it is by choice of the pack leader. It would be the right way or else our relationship won’t be so stable despite our love”.

Theo let out a tired breath of air, before pushing at Liam’s thighs which parted willingly allowing him to pull his soft cock out of his lovers hole. He dropped onto his back next to Liam, staring up at the ceiling, “I just wanted my own pack Liam. And I have one minus Hayden because you dumped her and she took off God knows where to keep her sister safe. Besides, I’m on Scotts side….well let’s just say that I won’t be doing anything to Scott again…I swear….but I want to help because The Beast of Gevaudan is on a rampage, killing all in its path. Scott and my pack have come to a truce...I just…I already said I was sorry”. He now turned his head to the side to catch Liam’s attentive gaze.

Liam’s heart ached for his lover. He knew he shouldn’t care for what Theo said but ever since the Chimera told him his life story….told ONLY HIM…that was were Liam started to forgive and that was when he realized that Theo had been going about things the wrong way…well the only way Theo knew how to get what he wanted…by tearing apart, killing. His love for Theo was already there from the first moment he laid eyes on the kid who had come back to Beacon High. Spending time with him, listening got him to succumb to those feelings he tried to push away after Theo’s betrayal. Call him sentimental but he a had a soft spot for Theo. He grabbed at Theo’s hand, squeezing lightly, “Theo. We can’t tell Scott and the others yet. Please baby trust me and know that I love you”. He brought the Chimeras hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles.

Theo hated this but he knew Liam only had his best interests at heart. He sighed, “Ok Liam. We’ll wait. I love you too”.

****

When they burst through the school entrance, Liam’s pack members was already waiting. They all threw Theo a scrutinizing sour look before Lydia hooked her arm into the crook of Liam’s arm, “Let’s go Liam”. She was practically dragging Liam with her.

Liam spared an apologetic backward glance at his lover who had on a feigned smirk on. His heart ached to know that Theo was hurting within but putting up a façade. God he hated this too.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And what's your thoughts on the first chapter my lovelies?
> 
> There is going to be some heartbreaking times in this fic...mostly involving Thiam...
> 
> Comments and kudos feed my inspiration to write....so please my lovely readers be a dear and hit the kudos or comments button :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack gets suspicious...for a tinsy while...
> 
> Liam punches Theo...uh-oh!

The McCall pack were all seated around a lunch table in the school cafeteria, blabbing and laughing away when all of a sudden Stiles asked, “Why is Theo staring at you like you’re something edible Liam?” The hint of protectiveness was unmistakable in the teens tone.

“What?!” was all Liam could utter in his shock. He turned back to see Theo looking at him with longing eyes while biting at his bottom lip. He wasn’t even sure if Theo realized he was caught staring. The Chimera was full on daydreaming. _Damnit Theo!_  

“He has absolutely no right to look at you like that!” Malia snarled, gripping the edge of the table hard. “I can go give him a piece of my mind”, she attempted to get up but Liam shoved her back down.

“Woah there! Let’s not be so hasty”. Liam shrugged, “He's probably thinking of something else or someone else….you know lost in his own world which probably has nothing to do with me….you know how people are at times…people’s minds do tend to drift”. Liam was mentally crossing his fingers that the pack would believe his ridiculous cover up.

Scott studied his beta for a few seconds before a smile broke on his face, cheerfully announcing, “Come on guys, Liam’s probably right….look Theo is now conversing with Tracy and they look pretty cozy”. He lightly teased, “Maybe he was day dreaming about her”.

“Here here!”, Corey tapped the table repeatedly.

Everyone was back to chatting, meanwhile, Liam was trying his best to keep his anger, jealousy and temptation to stomp over to Theo’s table and put Tracy in her place. _Away from his man!_

He was lucky Scott was preoccupied with talks of ‘The Beast’ which kept the others intrigued and throwing in suggestions otherwise they would have seen him gritting his teeth and breathing heavily. He needed to get control…he chanted mentally, _THE SUN, THE MOON, THE TRUTH….THE SUN, THE MOON, THE TRUTH…..THE SUN, THE MOON, THE TRUTH…..THE SUN….THE MOON……..THE TRUTH._

It was working. He felt himself calm instantly.  That little voice in the back of his mind though was still whispering, _Talk to Theo after school._

And he damn well is going to do some talking.

* * *

Theo couldn’t believe he had been so stupid. He had nearly put everything at risk, just because he couldn’t keep his damn eyes off Liam. 

He could sense the tension which was aimed towards he coming off Liam’s table. He even caught the hard stares of some of the McCall pack members. He could also sense Liam’s panic. He needed to come up with a distraction…for the McCall pack….not him. Tracy was seating beside him. _Perfect_.

It was no secret that Tracy liked him. She would always throw him these seductive looks, speak to him in a mostly sultry tone and to an extent lay her delicate hands on his chest, bicep or torso. She would also jump into the line of fire for him. 

Despite all this; Theo was just not into her.

But today he needed her.

He leaned in, despite his gut churning and being wanting to recoil. He whispered into her ear, “So Tracy you’re looking nice today”. 

That was the instant ice breaker. Tracy was all onboard, invading his personal space, running her manicured nails along his forearm, murmuring, “Thank you my alpha”. She smiled cheekily, “I probably look much better in my birthday suit though”.

 _God Theo felt like he was going to throw up soon,_ yet he smiled tightly, “Really well that’s certainly interesting”.

“Bet you’d love to see me in only my birthday suit someday….or…..maybe after school?” She bat her eyelashes.

Theo flushed a little. He sneaked a look at the McCall table seeing it was empty. Yes finally! He immediately pushed away from her, clearing his throat, “Sorry Tracy. I got a lot of homework to do”.

“But..” She tried to add.

“No…no buts….look assemble the pack. Tonight we will be meeting the McCall pack to discuss how we’re going to find ‘The Beast of Gevaudan’. See you guys at Stilinski's residence at 7pm”. Theo scurried away before Tracy could even utter another word.

* * *

Theo found himself shoved against an abandoned zoo wall by one furious yellow eyed growling beta. He could feel his own wolf getting irritated, he bellowed, “What the hell Liam?!”

“What the hell? You know what the hell Theo!”

“It would be nice if you let me know WHAT!” Theo shot back.

Liam cornered Theo, hands braced on either side of the Chimeras head, growling, “Why were you all over that slut Tracy?!”

“Slut is a bit of a strong word don’t ya think Liam”, Theo snipped back ignoring the question. He clutched at the lapels of his lovers leather jacket jerking him in till Liam was pressed into his front, he leaned in until their lips were just a breath apart, admitting, “I wanted her to be all over me”.

Liam’s canines elongated as he snarled and pushed away from Theo. The next thing that heard is the sound of a crunch and Theo crying out in pain on the floor, clutching at his nose. Liam was breathing hard barking, “Don’t you fucken say shit like that Theo!”

Theo chuckled brokenly, groaning slightly at the stinging pain as his nose started to heal. His voice muffled as he uttered from his place on the ground, “I think you broke my nose baby”.

Liam’s anger immediately ebbed. His vision beginning to clear and his heart plummeted into the hollow of his stomach as he observed the bloody pitiful state his lover was in. He immediately felt guilt as his eyes started to swim with unshed tears. He had hurt his lover in a fit of rage and jealousy. He dropped to his knees, clutching gently at his lovers wrists, pulling the hand covering the nose away, stuttering, “B-babe I’m s-sorry. I d-didn’t mean to. I-I swear. I l-love you so much Theo. P-please forgive me”.

Theo’s heart broke at the sight of Liam so fragile and remorseful. His cockiness had gotten him a punch to the nose. He shouldn’t have pushed Liam over the edge particularly when he knew Liam had an IED issue and was very possessive. He pulled Liam over to sit on his lap, thumbing at Liam’s fallen tear, “Hey baby don’t please. I’m sorry for forcing your hand. I just….I just wanted to rile you up. Love you getting all grabby over me”. He glanced down at Liam’s collarbone muttering, “Makes me feel like you need me. Makes me feel like it’s real”.

Liam’s heart almost collapsed at the yearning look his lover had on. He knew what Theo meant. Theo wanted their relationship out in the open for all to see. The Chimera was all for it, not really giving a crap what Scott and the other pack members would think. But Liam could not risk it yet. Not this early. He cupped either side of Theo’s face making the Chimera’s hazels meet his blues, “Baby. I hate that you feel that way. It hurts me and….and I know it hurts you too. So…so I’m going to make you a promise….This week Saturday we will gather the pack, both ours and yours and we will announce our relationship to them”.

A tear cascaded down Theo’s cheek, whispering, “You would do that?”

“I’m tired of this **_pretend to be strangers in front of our pack members_** thing we got going on. I hate it. And I realized that after today’s happenings. I can’t…Theo I can’t have anyone…particularly Tracy touching what’s mine”.

Theo smiled lightly, “I was only using her to try and get your packs attention off me today. They were literally staring daggers at me”.

Liam leaned his forehead against Theo’s, “I’m sorry about the way they are towards you. I hate it. So this Saturday whether they want to kick me out of the pack or hate me after we break the news; my first priority will always be you. We will walk hand in hand, we will laugh, joke, go on dates, have loads of sex and one day mate proper-“.

“Maybe have some mini me’s and you's somewhere along the line too?” Theo pecked Liam’s nose softly.

Liam let out an honest to God girly giggle, that had both of them chuckling. Once they calmed, Liam laid a soft kiss onto Theo’s lips, “I love you Theo Raeken”.

“I love you Liam Dunbar”. 

The lovers sealed their lips in a soft passionate kiss that held a promise that both hoped to fulfil.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My dear readers I will definitely provide a backstory in one of the future chapters as to how Thiam came to be so soon....
> 
> Anyway, how was this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want to remind my readers that my fic does not follow the exact happenings in the teen wolf series.
> 
> Decided to turn things around a little.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the next chapter.

It was passionate, heated and quick. Liam and Theo needed to get all their pent up sexual frustrations out, hence Liam bouncing on Theo’s thick cock in the backseat of the Chimera’s car. The car squeaked under the pressure of two strong were’s seeking completion. 

‘Oh yes”, Liam cried out as Theo’s cock head repeatedly pressed against his prostate. This only spurred him on more; twirling his hips deliciously in a circular and sometimes vertical movement. The Chimeras whole length buried deep within him.

Theo’s claws began to elongate, digging into the skin on Liam’s hips. He let out a shaky moan as Liam’s own claws began to dig into his shoulder blade in a stingy yet pleasurable way. They both loved a little pain with sex. He could feel his length throbbing heatedly as it remained buried in the depths of Liam ready to release and coat the insides of his lover at any moment soon. He threw his head back as Liam’s movements became more frantic, making him gasp out, “Oh yes baby. Yeah work me just like that!”

“Ahhhh!” Liam moans increased, he could feel his wolf surfacing, his canines elongating.

Both lovers lost themselves in the throes of heated passion, kissing, nipping, sucking and biting. Bodies trembled, claws clawed and moans increased until finally both were coming hard and long; Liam painting their chests and bellies while Theo released deep into lover.

* * *

 

**One week ago….The Super moon.**

Liam wept over Hayden’s limp and lifeless body. _How could he just leave her alone to die? Now she’s gone and soon Parish will take her away._ It wasn’t long before a figure on fire came walking in, a sympathetic look aimed at Liam on the hellhounds feature. 

Liam nodded at Parrish, laying a soft kiss onto Hayden’s forehead before letting the hellhound carry her out of his arms. He choked on more tears, sobbing for the one he lost. He didn’t know how long he just sat on the ground crying but it must have been nearly 30 minutes straight because he was hella exhausted and drained.

“Are you ok?” 

Liam looked up to see Theo standing before him. The Chimera only served to make his blood boil. The loss of Hayden and the guilt of almost killing Scott weighed heavily on his mind, contributing to his anger. He snarled at the now smug looking Chimera, “What do you want?!” Liam stood up on his shaky feet.

“Calm down Li. I’m just here to talk”. Theo strolled towards Liam, hands up in a placating gesture, voice as smooth as honey when he spoke, “I killed Scott McCall”.

Liam was stunned silent for a few seconds before his fury got the better of him. He felt his wolf completely surface and next thing he knew he was launching himself towards Theo who dodged with swift precision. The Chimeras werewolf surfaced, “Come on Liam. Show me what you got”.

Liam growled and slashed his claws along the broad chest, feeling his claws dig into skin. Theo let out a pained cry before he maneuvered himself with ease until he had Liam trying to gasp for air as he held him in a chokehold using his forearm to constrict air as he lined himself along Liam’s back. He teased against the betas ear, “Calm down puppy”.

Liam tried to break out of the Chimeras strong hold, “Let go of me!” His vision starting to blur lightly from the lack of oxygen.

“Not until you calm down!” Theo loosened the chokehold a little allowing the beta to suck in more air. “If you don’t calm down then I won’t let you go”.

“You killed my alpha!”

Theo sighed, “His mom revived him. I saw it happen so chill Scott is still alive. I didn’t pierce him too deep”.

“Just enough for his heart to stop asshole!”

Theo hummed, “He’s an alpha Liam. He is powerful and I knew he would be able to pull through”.

“That doesn’t make sense. Why kill Scott just enough that he would be able to come back? Won’t your plan be a complete failure?”

“If I let you go will you allow me to explain why I needed Scott dead?”

Everything in Liam’s being wanted to beat the crap out of the Chimera but the other logical side of him allowed him to think rationally and compelled him to give the man a chance to speak. _What the hell? He shouldn’t even be given a single chance to utter a damn word._

Liam knew there was no other way he would get out of Theo’s hold so he had to somewhat agree. He inhaled a deep breath through his nose, feeling his body relax some before he grit out, “Fine. I’ll give you five minutes and if you don’t convince me then I’ll rip your throat out”.

Theo muttered, “Sounds fair”. He loosened his hold on Liam, taking a few steps back as the beta faced him with a look of contempt. He could tell that the beta was trying to hold on to his temper.

“Well your five minutes begins now! Talk!”

Not wanting to waste a minute more, Theo relayed, “I killed Scott to bring my sister back to life”.

Liam looked stunned, “What?!”

“The dread doctor’s told me that the only way to bring my sister back was if I killed an alpha during the super moon. It was my only chance as the alphas power is strongest during that time, running through the veins, swimming in the alphas blood”.

“Why Scott then?! Why not any other alpha?!” Liam was not buying this bullshit.

“Because only the blood of a true alpha will work. One that has committed no murder but has earned his alpha status through loyalty and sacrifice. True alphas are rare to come by so Scott had to do”.

Liam roared, “You bastard! Why not just ask for Scotts blood instead? Why did you have to kill him?”

“Because the true alpha needed to die for the blood to work. It had to be the blood that flows through the alphas veins during his last breath. I only needed Scott dead for a minute. I didn’t want to kill Scott but it was this or never see my sister again. Please Liam you have to understand why I did what I did”, Theo pleaded. “She’s alive and well now”.

Liam just scrutinized the Chimera before him, his temper had eased for some reason, “I thought you took her heart. So how are they supposed to bring her back without a heart hm?”.

“They preserved her body for all these years. They used the heart of a person who was already dead but it had to be injected with the blood of a true alpha. And…I knew that Scott will never agree". He shrugged, "who would if you had to die in the process?”.

Liam honestly didn’t know what to say. Theo did wrong but for a good cause. But then again Theo was also good at manipulation. He asked, “How do I know you’re not lying?”

Theo let out a half smile, “Follow me and I’ll show you”. 

And Liam did.

* * *

**Present Time….**

Tracey couldn’t keep her eyes off Theo. And Liam was trying so hard to keep his temper in check. _Ignore her, Theo is his. Not hers. Theo knows this, Theo knows this, Theo knows this._

“Hey you alright there Liam?” Stiles aimed a curious look at the beta.  His eyes slid down to Liam’s hands, “Did you get your claws manicured. It looks very attractive”.

Liams eyes shot down to his fingers seeing that his claws had elongated fully. With shock he scanned everyone’s equally enthralled states before landing on a worried Theo. He cleared his throat, “Sorry um…”.

“Are you ok Liam?” Scott asked gazing at Liam as if trying to solve a puzzle.

Liam chuckled, “Yeah I’m fine…sorry….Um…it’s an unconscious reaction that sometimes happens. …um….when I’m hungry”. He lied.

It was silent for a few moments, everyone looking at Liam as if he’d grown another head before Theo uttered cheekily, “When you're hungry for what Dunbar?”

Liam shot his boyfriend a glare, “What else am I going to be hungry for THEO?”

Theo winked, “Whatever floats your boat LIAM”.

 _What the hell was Theo doing? They might just end up getting caught._ He wanted to retort when Scott interrupted.

“Ok let’s get back to discussing ways in which we can destroy the beast guys”.

Lydia spoke, “We should probably get in contact with Argent….He might have a clue since he is very informed on the supernatural”.

Scott nodded, “I think that’s the best idea we have but we have to be quick about it. The beast of Gevaudan is murdering innocents. I expect everyone….from both packs to put our differences aside and work together on bringing this beast down. Are we clear on that?”

Everyone nodded even as both sides glared at one another. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And your feedback my lovely readers?


	4. Chapter 4

**One Week Earlier….**

Liam was skeptical as Theo’s truck drove deeper into the woods. He suspiciously glanced around as they drove down a surprisingly well graded dusty road, barricaded by massive trees that seemed to be getting thicker and taller on either side. He aimed Theo a curious look, “Where are you taking me?”

“Wait until you see. We’re almost there”, Theo let out a half smile without meeting Liams gaze.

It was almost dawn since light had started to grace the skies slow. True to his word, the truck came to a stop in a clearing, in front of a two story slightly weathered home. Liam got out of the car and just stared in awe at the secluded and vacant residence. Well not so vacant since there was white smoke rising out the chimney. He took in a deep breath, the clean air filling up his lungs, the sound of the birds chipping added it’s own ambience to the place. He came to stand by the trunk of Theos truck, eyes roaming the house, “What is this place Theo?”

“It’s my home Liam. Tara and I’s home. It’s where we lived before she…”. He cleared his throat, croakily adding, “Before I killed her for her heart and um before the dread doctors killed my mom and dad so they could recruit me as their experiment”.

Liams heart actually squeezed at Theos downturned look. The teen looked much older and strained when talking about his past. He wanted to probe further but decided against it, instead asking, “So who is at home?”

“Tara”, Theo answered. He held a hand out, “Come on. Let me show you that Scott's unknowing sacrifice was for a good cause”.

Liam studied the Chimeras hand, knowing that holding Theo’s hand was going to stir up a few hidden feelings inside him. Feelings he had buried. Christ he should hate Theo but then again he could never hate Theo. His wolf just wouldn’t allow it.

 He sighed, deep down he needed to know if Theo is just trying to be the manipulative son of a bitch he already was or is the Chimera being honest for once. He swallowed his agitation and placed his hand into Theos. The moment their warm palms met, a tingling pleasant sensation travelled up his arm. He heard Theo gasp before the Chimera hid it behind a cough. He took a deep breath, “Lead the way then”.

Theo smiled lightly before guiding them towards the off white worn out front door.

***

There was someone singing. The voice feminine, soft and soothing. It was coming from within the living room. Theo led them through the tiny hallway before ending up at the living room entrance that seemed to emanate a soft orange glow  from within.

 Liam didn't have to wait any longer, as soon as he walked through the arc like living room entrance, he was met with the sight of a young seven or eight year old girl, wrapped in a warm blanket and sipping on a steaming mug of hot chocolate as she watched the fire dance in the fireplace with a soft innocent smile. He gasped when he saw the resemblance she had to Theo, stuttering quietly, “I-Is this..?”

“Tara”, Theo supplied loud enough for the child to immediately glance in their direction, her whole face lighting up before she set her mug on the coffee table and ambled heartily towards the Chimera.

She snuggled into her brothers embrace, head planted into Theo’s sternum, excitedly saying, “Theo! You’re back!”

“Hey Tara”, Theo at this point had already let go of Liams hand just so he could hug his sister back. The Chimera smiling widely and looking much younger. “How are you little sister? Why are you up so early?”

“Oh I couldn’t sleep!” Tara answered as she stepped back and glanced at her brother, “I missed you big brother”.

Theo placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, looking a little sadly at his sister, “I’m sorry that I had to be out so long Tara. I want you to meet someone”. He faced her towards Liam who still stood ramrod straight and looking in awe, Theo gestured, “Tara I’d like you to meet Liam. He is a friend from school”.

Tara smiled shyly at Liam, sticking her hand out, “Hi I’m Tara. Theo’s sister”.

There were so many questions swimming in Liams mind right now but he would save those for Theo later. Right now stood an innocent sweet child that looked like she didn't know any form of cruelty and oddly seemed very comfortable with Theo despite what the Chimera had done to her. _Later, he  reminded himself_. He put on a warm smile, getting down on a knee and placing his hand into Tara’s, shaking the hand and replying, “Hello Tara. It’s nice to meet you”.

She giggled before she pulled her hand back and cocked her head, “Do you like to go for walks in the woods Liam? I always go once every week. Last time I went was last week!”

Liams eyes met Theos, a silent question in them. The Chimera just responded by shaking his head from side to side, indicating that he would explain later. Liams eyes shot back to Tara’s bright hazel ones, “Well I love taking walks in the woods too Tara. It’s fun and refreshing. Maybe we can do that together someday yeah?”

Tara jumped and clapped excitedly, “Yes I’d love that!” She turned to her smiling brother, “Theo do you want to join us?!”

Theo eyes where a little shiny with unshed tears, “Of course Tara. I’d definitely love to join you both”. He glanced at Liam, only to catch the beta smiling warmly back at him. 

* * *

**Present Time….**

Theo had seen Tara off to bed before he entered his bedroom spotting his boyfriend flipping through a photo album, smiling. He flung himself onto the bed, elbow planted on the bed as his palm supported his head, “See you’ve found my photo album of when Tara and I were still kids. Well Tara is still a kid now".

“Yup”. Liam glanced at his lover, “I hope you don’t mind me going through it?”

“Of course not Liam. You are allowed to see the happier times in my life before I became a murderer”, Theo's voice dropped towards the end.

Liams heart squeezed. Deep down he knew that he should despise Theo but he just couldn’t and the main reason was because of the sweet innocent girl lying asleep in the room next to Theo’s. He placed a palm onto Theos hand, “Babe why don’t you come clean? Tell Scott and the pack why you did what you did? Introduce Tara to them?"

Theo sighed, “It’s not that easy Liam. They will probably loathe me more than they already do”.

“Oh come on Theo. The only reason they do not see eye to eye with you is because you betrayed their trust. You need to give them a reason as to why you had to do what you did. Please Theo think about it. Maybe this will make it easier for them to accept that I’m your boyfriend once they find out this Saturday”, Liam pleaded. “Plus things might start to take a good turn for you and your pack. For both our packs sakes".

Theo chewed at his bottom lip, contemplating Liams words. He muttered, “Do you think they will accept Tara? I’m more worried about her Liam”.

“Theo, I can tell you that Scott is a great alpha. And I firmly believe that he will accept Tara. She is innocent and doesn't deserve anyone’s wrath”.

Theo sat up by the edge of the bed, elbows on knees as he stared at the wall before nodding, “Ok. I’ll tell them this Saturday. I’ll introduce her to my pack and Scotts”. He turned to face Liam, “Just be by my side. Be by our side?”

Liam laid a soft kiss on Theo’s lips, “I will always be by you and Tara’s side, I promise”. He grinned, “Plus gotta let the pack know that you’re my boyfriend too”.

Theo and Liam smiled at each other, eyes holding promise and love.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And thoughts and feedback?
> 
> Hope you liked the chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who finds out and how?...

“Dumbar!”

Liam sighs, “Yes coach?”

“Stop mushing face with that Raeken kid and get your hind on the field pronto! I want to see some goals Dumbar!”

Liam and Theo froze as all eyes landed on them. They weren’t kissing but they were standing close enough to raise suspicion. As Liam jogged onto the field, he felt the true alphas eyes on him. _Oh crap! They should be more careful when in public._ However, the funny thing was that Liam didn’t really care at this point. It’s the only reason he was comfortable to stand too close to Theo today.

Everything was going well on the field, Liam was in full concentration until he got distracted by a commotion on the side of the field. His wolf instantly picked up on his Chimera boyfriend’s distress. He turned to see Theo laying on the ground trying to block off the punches of a furious Malia Tate.  He dropped everything and ran, his alpha hot on his heels. He pulled Malia off Theo shoving her to the side, whereby Scott had restrained her from further attacks. Liam instantly dropped to his feet and ran his hand down Theo’s battered and bloodied face, “Baby are you ok?!”

“I’m fine Li”, Theo slowly sat up, hissing at the pain. He leaned into Liams chest, his lovers warm hug and care settling his nerves.

Liam held Theo close to him, comforting him. 

“What are you doing Liam?! Get away from him!” Malia frantically screamed.

Liam had snapped a furious glare at her, “Shut up Malia! Don’t you dare touch him again! Not you! Not any of you!”

“What’s he to you anyway?!” Malia shot back. “He’s deserves to get bashed up!”

“Malia calm down”, Scott offered.

Liam dissed Scott’s attempt to soothe everything. He bit out, “He’s my boyfriend Malia! Yeah that’s right!” He added when he saw Scott and Malia’s faces turn to one of surprise. 

“You’re dating the man who killed your alpha?!” Malia uttered in dismay.

Luckily the coach and the other team members had already dispersed. He added, “There was a reason he did what he did. It may not be a good enough reason for all of you but to me it is. So back off!”

“Liam”, Theo muttered softly. “Baby let’s just get away from here please. I need to see her”.

Liam could feel  Theos uncomfortableness,  he nodded, “Ok babe. Let’s do that”.

“Who’s her?” Scott asked quietly.

The beta just fixed Scott a look, “We’ll let you know this Saturday Scott. Please wait”.

Scott nodded, “Ok Liam. Please take Theo home and take care of him”.

“I will thanks”, With that Liam helped Theo to his feet and escorted his boyfriend out of the school.

* * *

 

“Liam they know”, Theo uttered softly. He stared at the way Liam gnawed at his bottom lip while staring off at the wall ahead. “You regret them finding out don’t you”, Theo stated quietly.

Liams eyes instantly shot to Theo’s dejected look. The last thing he ever wanted was to give Theo the impression that he regretted everything that happened within the last 2 hours. No that was far from what Liam was feeling. It was more real now. He was slightly overwhelmed but knew that whatever happened had happened and it was time for him to accept. He grabbed Theos hands in his, gazing into the Chimeras burning hazel ones, “I don’t regret a damn thing Theo. Yes I may be a little stunned about my lack of brain to mouth filter but I never ever regretted it. Not a single moment”.

“So does that mean…”.

Liam laid a soft peck onto his lovers lips, “So that means we are officially out in the open. And you Theo Raeken are going to be called my boyfriend to anyone who asks”.

Theo blushed lightly, “Ok”.

“Theo Raeken are you all shy now? Didn’t know my boyfriend was a sweetheart or hmm maybe a softy?”, Liam teased lightly.

“Shut it Dumbar”, Theo spat back without venom.

Liam rolled his eyes as Theo chuckled at coach’s nickname. Liam leaned his forehead against Theos, “I love you Theo Raeken”.

“Love you too bubs”, Theo smiled back fondly.

The lovers leaned in for a much deeper kiss when suddenly the voice of Tara uttered in excitement, “You’re dating?!”

Liam and Theo had been keeping this between them for now. They somehow didn’t think that it was the right moment to divulge any information to Tara, however, guess it was time now. Liam smiled at a bright eyed Tara who was standing by the living room doorway, “Yes Tara we're dating”.

“OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I LOVE IT!” She ran over and engulfed them in a hug, “YOU GUYS ARE PERFECT TOGETHER!”

Theo cringed as his sister squealed too close to his ear. He pulled away, smiling, “Tara volume please”.

“Oops sorry Theo”, She smiled at her brother, taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch. “So how long have you been together?”

“A week and a half now”, Liam explained.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tara said quite sadly. “Is it me?”

“Oh sweetheart no”. Theo got up and sat beside his sister pulling her into his side, he kissed her forehead and said, “It’s not you. It’s the fact that Liam and I wanted to clear a few things up before we made things official via announcement. We were just waiting for the opportune time to tell you love. Please forgive me?”

“Please forgive us?” Liam added with a smile to a thankful looking Theo.

Tara's smile grew into a hugh grin, “Ok that’s fine. I’m just so happy you’re together. Liam is the best! You’re a lucky guy big bro!”

Theo glanced at Liam with a fond look, “Yeah very lucky”.

Liam just let out a lopsided grin, “Calls for celebrations huh?”

Theo got the secret meaning behind those words and looked forward to it in the privacy of their room but for now the innocent version of celebrations were to be had with a squealing Tara who was already up and talking about Theos famous blue berry pancakes.

* * *

Theo and Liam lay in a pool of their own sweat and cum. Heavy breaths still filled the air as both tried to calm their erratic hearts down while both staring at ceiling above. The quietness was relaxing and welcoming.

Theo breathed out, “That was amazing”.

“Yeah. We should celebrate stuff more often”.

Theo chuckled and turned to his side, staring at the side of his lovers face while tracing a finger down Liams bicep, “You’re amazing”.

Liam turned his head, meeting Theo's gaze, “So are you Theo”.

Theo chewed on his bottom lip, “I don’t think I’m worth being called amazing Liam. I am an asshole”.

“You were an asshole Theo, not anymore”. He mirrored Theos position, watching the kaleidoscope of colors that were dancing in the Chimeras eyes as the moonlight enhanced the surroundings and beauty. He traced a thumb along Theo’s full bottom lip, “You know I don’t regret a damn thing Theo. You know that we have been through so much within a short time span. You know how much I love you”.

“Yeah I know. It’s just sometimes I can’t help but think otherwise”, Theo sighed. “Maybe I….”.

Liam placed a palm on Theos mouth to muffle whatever doubtful things he was about to say. He muttered, “I don’t want to hear a damn thing about you not being good enough for me. So drop it Theo because I know YOU ARE GOOD ENOUGH for me. And if you’re worried about Scott and the others, all I can tell you is that I don’t give two craps what they think”.

Theo grabbed Liams wrist lightly, dragging the hand away from his mouth. His heart fluttering at every word Liam had disclosed. He answered timidly, “Ok baby. Just do you think they will accept Tara?...I mean do you think they will give me a chance?”

“Why are you so worried Theo?”

“Because Scott’s the true alpha Liam. I may have killed him….temporarily but that doesn’t mean I don’t hold what he says above anyone else. I wouldn’t like to be on the alphas bad books”. He quickly added, “And I know that you will probably say that I should have thought of that before I killed Scott….but I had no choice. I needed Tara alive”.

Liam could understand Theo’s hesitancy and weariness. But they needed to try. He said, “Theo, Scott and the pack need to know why you did what you did. It has to be done or else you will always be in the alphas bad books. Even if we’re together, Scott will still be unsettled and doubtful. And it's understandable.  But babe, he needs to have a reason to start building trust for you again. Tara may be that reason”. He moved in closer to Theo, “Trust won’t be built in one night. It takes time but you need to make the first move hon. You owe it to Scott. You owe it to the pack”.

Theo nodded, “You’ll be there with me right?”

“I promise, I will”, Liam smiled and leaned in to lay a soothing kiss onto his lovers lips as a promise he would uphold.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that there weren't any flashbacks in the chapter...
> 
> Will add flashback in next chapter :)
> 
> And what are your comments on this chapter?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this chapter ♡

Saturday was here.

Liam and Theo were on their way to the pack meeting at Stilinski’s residence. Today was also the day that the lovers planned on exposing their relationship to the pack as a whole.

Not that Liam thought the pack didn’t yet know. Their actions on the lacrosse pitch must have given them an idea as to what was going on between Liam and Theo.

Now it was time to say it out loud.

Liam gnawed nervously on his bottom lip, watching the trees that they passed through the trucks passenger window. He couldn’t help but let his mind drift away into the reality of the situation and what was to come soon. It was a little nerve wrecking but underneath all those jittery feelings was the sense of purpose and pride. He felt Theo’s hand settle warmly atop his that was resting on his lap. He turned his concentration onto Theo who was giving off a tad bit of nervousness as well as a surprising calmness. He squeezed Theo’s hand back, “What is it Theo?”

“I’m just wondering if you’re ok?” The chimera answered honestly. “I understand that today may be quite challenging or testy for both of us but mostly for you”. Theo swallowed, “Are you having doubts?”

Liams heart squeezed lightly as he studied his lovers slightly unsure expression. He needed to get himself together and make a choice that he will stick by. He didn’t want to subject Theo to worry and doubt. He answered with determination but his face still remained calm and fond, “Theo I want to do this. It needs to be done and the sooner the better. I love you Theo”.

Theo felt the prickling at the corner of his eyes as his heart swelled. He brought Liams hand up to his lips, pecking the knuckles repeatedly before he murmured, “I love you too baby”.

* * *

“YOU’RE WHAT?!” Stiles bellowed, eyes bugged out seemingly in disbelief. 

Liam kept his hand in Theo’s as they stood side by side surrounded by pack members who really didn’t know what to say at this point. Well except for Stiles. He repeated more loudly, “Theo and I are dating. We’re boyfriends and are in love”.

Stiles paced back and forth, trying to process this information. He finally stopped and aimed Theo a scowl, “This is your doing? You have somehow manipulated Liam into being in love with you!”

“Stiles!” Scott stamped out. It wasn’t that Scott wasn’t prepared. Liam already made sure of announcing that he was with Theo on the Lacrosse pitch a few days back. However, the urge to make sense of things and protect his beta was still strong. He directed his question to Liam and Theo in a calm manner, “Tell us why we should support this?”. He added, “Given after all the bad that’s happened”.

Liam glanced at Theo, meeting his boyfriend’s nervous look. He knew that Theo was slightly hesitant because Tara was going to be brought up and that the Chimera didn’t know what the pack’s reaction would be. Liam squeezed Theo's hand once more, soothingly saying, “Tell them hon. Tell them why you had to do what you did”.

Theo closed his eyes briefly trying to gather himself before he faced the scrutinizing faces aimed at him. He ensured that he gripped onto Liams hand for support as he started, “First let me get out that I had a reason for doing what I did and if time went back, I would re-do it all again”.

“This is the type of person you want to be with Liam?!” Lydia added looking furious and in disbelief.

“Give him a chance to finish what he wants to say Lydia!” Liam snapped back with an annoyed glare.

Scott nodded, “Continue Theo”.

Theo leaned closer to Liam, “Everything was pre planned from the moment the dread doctor’s told me I could bring my sister, Tara, back to life. But it only could be done during the super moon and using a little of a true alpha’s dead blood. I knew that you guys wouldn’t agree so I did what I had to. It was the only way to get Tara back”.

Scott along with the others stared stunned at the Chimera. No one really knowing what to say until Stiles broke the silence by asking a little abruptly, “Well did your cunning plan work?!”

“Stiles stop it!” Liam warned.

“No Liam! I want to know if the plan that got my best friend killed actually worked or not!” Stiles spat back.

Theo quietly uttered, “Yes it did”.

Scott stepped closer, “W-What?” His eyes growing wider by the minute.

“It worked”, Theo repeated much louder and clearer. 

The silence that followed was slightly unsettling but expected. Malia who was surprisingly calm asked, “Does that mean Tara is alive? Does that mean you have your sister back?”

Theo nodded, “Yes she is back and safe with me”.

“Wow”, Mason sat down beside his boyfriend Corey. “That was quite the reveal”.

Scott asked, “Can you take us to her?”

“Can you control yourselves around her? There are things she doesn’t know and I’d like to keep it that way for the sake of her happiness”, Theo uttered.

“We will”, Scott replied with a tiny smile. “Take us to her Theo please”.

Liam met Theo’s slightly hesitant look, he could hear the Chimera’s thumping heartbeat, “It’s ok Theo. I’m here. We will take care of her”.

Within a few seconds, Theo’s heart beat started to calm. The chimera said, “Follow us”.

* * *

Scott was impressed by the standing old home before him. He could tell that Theo had begun working on it as the paint was fresh, some of the wood replaced and the gardens done up nice. 

It was a good sign.

To Scott, what Theo had told him was a little unbelievable and overwhelming, however if the Chimera was telling the truth then he felt he would feel much better. 

His temporary death for the life of an innocent child seemed worth it.

Theo led them into the living room. The space was cozy and warmed by the heat of the fireplace. The chimera added, “Please settle in and wait here. I will get Tara”. The chimera laid a soft kiss on Liams lips before heading towards the stairs.

Not long after, Theo came hand in hand with a shy looking dark haired girl. The pack members tried to reign in their surprised faces and gasps so as not to spook the little one. 

The resemblance to Theo was painted onto the face of the little girl. This was indeed Tara Raeken.

Theo knelt down on one knee, eye to eye with his sister, “Tara I’d like you to meet some of my friends. Is that ok with you?”

Tara looked around but her eyes then found Scott’s kind ones. Without taking her eyes off the smiling teen,  she greeted with a wave, “Hi I’m Tara”.

Scott smiled widely, “Hi Tara its finally nice to meet you”.

Stiles couldn’t help the smile that graced his face. He glanced at Liam who was raising an amused look at him. Stiles shrugged, before saying, “I think you are very adorable Tara. I’m Stiles”. Stiles eyes met Theos, “Your brothers friend”.

Liam watched as the McCall pack members greeted Tara and by the looks of things, began to accept Theo into their lives.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Comments and kudos help inspire me to carry on writing, so please do indulge me :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo POV.. 
> 
> Tara POV...and her analysis of her newfound friends :D

**Theo**

He never expected the pack to understand. He already gave them reason to despise him. However receiving the complete opposite of what he had presumed was quite overwhelming. But guess that doesn’t matter as his sister Tara looked happy and content, laughing along to the variety of stories the McCall pack shared with her.

A warm palm on his shoulder pulled him out of his deep seated thoughts. Liams soothing voice whispering into his ear, “She’s having fun”.

He smiled, studying the way she was now piggy backing on a surprisingly cooperative Stiles. He answered, “Yeah”. He leaned back into Liams warmth, feeling so comfortable as his boyfriend encircled his waist from behind, murmuring  “I’m surprised that Stiles is so comfortable with Tara and Malia hasn't torn me a new asshole yet”.

He giggled when Liam began nibbling lightly on his earlobe. His lover replying in a somewhat husky tone, “That’s called progress baby”. He gasped when he felt Liam press his hard on into his ass.

He moaned lightly, “Baby I don’t think this is the right time to be spotting a boner”.

He heard Liam groan,  pulling him in tighter by the waist as he ground the jean clad bulge up his crack. He knew his boyfriend was probably on the verge of busting a nut. Still he was going to act like the responsible mature one, pulling out of Liams arms, he turned and scolded his boyfriend lightly, “Liam No! We will have to wait till Tara is asleep and the pack is gone”. He folded his arms along his chest resisting the urge to kiss the hell out of his lovers pout.

“Fine!” Liams pout grew bigger.

His chuckled, pointing his finger at Liams bulge, “You might want to head to the bathroom and take care of that woody”.

Liam huffed before a coy smirk made it’s way onto his face, voice sultry as he replied, “Or you can help me take care of it?”

God if nobody was around, he would have taken Liam right on the damn couch. His voice a little drained as he winked, “Sorry babe, I’m the host.  And the host makes sure that his guests are fine”.

The betas shoulder dropped before he kicked the couch lightly, “Fine!” Liam poked his tongue out at Theo before dragging his feet to the upstairs bathroom. 

He called out, “I love you”.

“Love you too”, Liam grumped out over his shoulder.

“Hey Theo!”

He glanced over to his sister who was calling him over, “Come on!”

Theo dismissed, “No I’m fine here Tara. You continue”.

Stiles jumped in with a small smile, “Come on Theo. You need to tell us about your famous Apple pie recipe”. 

* * *

**Tara**

She was sad to see her new friends leave. But Scott had promised that they would be back again sometime this week, so that made her feel better. 

As she farewells them, she thinks back to the hour she spent with them.

While her time with her new friends, she multi-tasked, talking and at the same time analyzing. Scott was very kind, understanding, and a good listener. Furthermore, there was this underlying sense that Scott was very protective over his friends or those he cared about too. She also found that somehow, she felt drawn to Scott. She felt she could trust him. He gave off a vibe that was brotherly. To her, Scott was relatable to Theo.

Then there was Stiles. The teen tickled her funny bone and made her cramp up in laughter. Particularly when he chose to speak in sarcasm that sometimes made everyone look at him weirdly.  Well not her. She actually found him entertaining. And she guesses that he sensed that and swore to disown every one of them. 

“You’re not our parent stiles”, Malia rolled her eyes.

Stiles grasped his chest in a overdramatic fashion, “Oh the pain of rejection”.

“Shut up Stiles!” Theo threw out with a hint of humor.

Stiles sputtered, “You shut up!” The teen stalked over to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “Tara is my favorite child now”. He ended up pouting.

Malia intrigued her. The brown haired teen had a dangerous aura underneath and was probably a short fused kinda girl. She was also very sweet in her own freakish way. She never got to spend much time with Malia as the teen was engaged in a conversation with Theo that seemed very important and friendly. There was even a point whereby Malia threw her head back in laughter at whatever her brother had commented on. Hmm, interesting.

Then there was Lydia. Lydia was very sweet and smiled a lot. She had a very caring persona and engaged her in talks about the art of makeup and cute dresses and shoes. The red head promised her that she would be coming over this weekend to take her out shopping. Saying it was going to be an all girls day out. That really got her feeling super giddy and excited.

Then there were Mason and Corey. These two were such a gorgeous couple much like her brother and Liam. She squealed and hugged them both when she found out they were a pair, dating and super in love. Oh she adored cute couples. And they were perfect for each other. She had to stop herself from giggling when one of them would tickle the other and the gesture was returned. They would end up giggling and kissing. Oh so sweet!

Theo had said that there were others that she needed to meet in the future and she was looking forward to it. However, this small group of Theo and Liams friends who were now her friends were good enough for now. 

She was brought back to the here and now when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulder pulling her into a warm side. She watched the vehicle carrying her friends disappear at the bend as her brother asked, “So how did you like them Tara?”

“I think your friends are amazing Theo!” She beamed at her brother who in turn gave her a warm smile and laid a kiss on her forehead.

Her brother clarifying, “They’re your friends too Tara. They adored you”.

All she could do was smile as she was consumed with happiness.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hit me with your comments and kudos please..


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Thiam smut ;)

Theo’s cockhead nudged at Liams furled entrance, fingers digging into the betas hips as he slowly pressed in. Both moaning in tandem to the delicious intrusion. Liam pushing his ass out as if wanting more while Theo continued to sink all the way to the base.

“Ah”, Liam moaned, feeling so full, so complete once Theo was rested deep inside him. He licked his lips, rotating his hips in a circular sensual motion tearing out a groan from Theo followed by a good hard slap to his ass. He cried out at the electric jolt, “Oh Theo!”

The chimera decided to give an experimental pull out before he waited a second then rammed his cock back into Liams depths. The feeling so good, his voice masking Liams own strained response, “Uh Liam! Fuck baby, feels so good!”

Liam gripped the sheet below him, “Theo please I can’t wait”.

The chimera wanting to toy with the beta a little longer ran his palms up Liams sensitive back , to the shoulders before dragging his hands back down to curl once again around the hips, he then laved Liams back with his tongue and lips  from mid spine all the way up to the base of Liams neck. He rotated his hips, pressing into Liam more while he sucked hard on the betas earlobe. His voice scratchy as he murmured into Liams now flushed ear, “You want me to tear your ass up baby? Hmm?” He punctuated with a short thrust.

The beta’s eyes rolled to the back of his skull , letting out a wanton sound as Theo’s cockhead brushed the bundle of nerves inside him. His head hanging between his shoulders as his claws dug into the bed spread, “Hnnggh!”

Theo bit on the tad side of painful on the skin just under Liams ear, growling, “I can’t hear you Liam! Fucking answer the question! Do you want me to tear your ass up?!” He was having a hard time trying to control the need to thrust and wreck the beta under him. Barely holding on.

Liam let out a strangled, “Y-yes Theo please t-tear my a-ass up please!”

Theo couldn’t take it anymore. All that pent up sexual tension since the morning had both of them wanting so bad that it was almost driving them to insanity. Theo immediately detached himself from Liams back, gripping Liams hips tighter before he pulled his cock all the way out of the fluttering tight hole before he slammed back in. Both throwing their heads back letting out glutteral moans. Thank heaven’s for the sound proof walls.

Heavy pants, moans, groans, sex pheromones,  skin slapping against skin, and the mattress creaking loudly filled the air in the room. It had now moved up to primal need and want.

“Oh Liam!” Theo moved his hands from Liams hips to his mid waist, forcing the beta down, belly flat against the covers, ass now sticking out. He placed his thighs on either side of Liams, continued to pin the beta down mid waist and instantly set a punishing deeper pumping pace into his writhing and moaning mess of a boyfriend. His whole body was on fire, his cock driving deeper, punching the bundle of nerves in his boyfriend. “Ahhhh Liam! Oh fuck so deep!”

Liams toes curled, his eyes rolling to the back of his skull, pleasure so immense as Theo slammed into his prostate repeatedly. His cock being pushed repeatedly against the covers was providing him so much friction, “Yes! Yesss! Aghn!”

Theo plummeted Liam for a good long five minutes before his balls began to finally tighten, his pace getting sloppy as his pleasure only heightened. He gasped frantically, “O-Oh oh Liam! Ah so close…fuck!”

In that instant, he felt the betas already fluttering hole become more tighter, sucking and massaging his cock even harder. His lover was too close. He kept on pumping into his lover with all he had, not giving a shit if he was off rythm, his hands once again travelled down to grope Liams ass cheeks, pulling them apart, eyes drawn to the tight hole, swallowing his cock repeatedly. He slid a hand underneath the little space between Liams groin and the mattress, fisting the very hard cock. Liam let out another animalistic cry at the contact and began furiously pumping into his fist and back onto his cock.

“Oh Theo! Oh Theo I’m going to come!” And just like that Liam came without a sound, trembling hard as if possessed.

Theo couldn’t take anymore, he gave one final powerful thrust, letting out an inhuman sound as his balls and cock emptied his seed deep and hard into Liams tight cavern. It was so intense that Theo didn’t stop coming for another minute. 

Theo let out a moan as he pulled his sensitive limp cock out of Liams sweet hole. He watched with a slight daze his cum leak out his lovers hole before running down to Liams balls. He trembled, “F-Fuck”.

He laid down to Liams side, running a hand up Liams spine, “Baby you ok?”

Liam stirred and slowly turned to aim his completely debauched look at Theo, moving to his boyfriend, resting his head on the chimeras chest, hearing the slightly out of rhythm heart beat underneath. He hummed as Theo kissed the top of his head, running feathery light fingers down his spine. He answered, “I’m fine honey. I think you just broke me though”.

Theo smiled, murmuring, “I’ll gladly redo everything again in another’s hours time. Your ass is mine to plunder for the night little wolf”.

Liam chuckled sleepily, “Hmm I look forward to it chimera”.

Theo shook his head at Liams poor choice of a nickname. Still his boyfriend couldn’t find one that suited Theo. His eyelids were starting to droop shut, he lightly threaded his fingers through Liams hair, finally falling asleep to his boyfriend’s soft soothing snores. 

Everything was finally falling into place. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feed me with your comments and kudos please ♡


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was like everything was falling into place. The fact that they didn’t have to hide anymore was the best feeling ever.

It didn’t mean the pack didn’t have their doubts. They still were very vigilant and alert around Theo, however, as the weeks went by things started to mellow down. And now Theo saw himself spending more time with Scott and the pack. It was quite overwhelming really. And the best part about it was Tara being included into the pack even though she didn’t yet know of the supernatural.

Theo didn’t want to ruin her innocence and childhood yet. He wanted her to have fun and so did Scott and the pack, hence the decision to keep her in the dark for now. There was no trouble and nothing of concern yet so all was good.

Then there was another development. Leaving his old pack.

The reason he had made up his mind was because Tracy was starting to stir up trouble. Not to mention, she has been trying to deter the minds of the other two remaining pack members, Josh and Corey.  Little did she know Corey had already somewhat left the pack to join the McCall pack and Josh always told him everything. The worst part about it was that she always spoke ill of Tara.

The last thing he wants is anyone targeting his sweet baby sister. And he knew Tracy wouldn’t let go because of her disapproval of he and Liam’s relationship. She was always going to look for something to say until one day he shut her up with a warning.

_Leave Liam and Tara out of this Tracy or so help me you will have to deal with my wrath! I brought you back and I can end you!_

And of course, deep inside he knew he didn’t want to engage in any killings anymore. He had gotten his sister back and that’s all he wanted.

He was losing his pack, hence he didn’t see the purpose to hold onto the pack much longer. It was just too chaotic. He needed to do what was best for Tara and Liam.

Needless to say, Liam was in shock and disbelief when he relayed the news of him pulling out of the Chimera pack. His lover blanched out, “Really? You’re not joking right?”

“Liam you know I don’t joke right?!” Theo raised a brow.

The beta repeated looking a little quizzical, “But you wanted a pack of your own Theo! Help me understand what has changed?” Liam grasped Theo’s hands in his, thumbing his knuckles soothingly.

The chimera licked his bottom lip, “I just think it’s for the best hon. Tracy she….she is unpredictable and the last thing I want is for her to do something that can hurt Tara”. He smiled, “I know the McCall pack will protect Tara always, so she’s in safe hands”. He thumbed at the bridge of his nose, “I guess I’m just tired of her jealousy and complaining. It’s really toxic and besides the pack is already falling apart anyways”. Theo shrugged, “I’ve always been a loner anyways. It’s better that way”.

Liam was trying to wrap his mind around all the information he just heard. One thing got his attention though, he brought Theo’s hands up to his mouth, laying soft kisses on the Chimera’s knuckles, “You are not alone baby. You have me and you have the McCall pack too”.

He shook his head, giving a humorless chuckle, “I don’t think Scott and the pack would ever trust me, let alone look at me as a member. Maybe with Tara but not with the chimera who deceived each and every one of them”.

Liam’s heart stuttered, he knew Theo was partially true. His actions will never be forgotten by the pack but there was one thing the Chimera didn’t know. He said, “You know you’re right, you did deceive each and every one of us. And it really hurt our pack but Theo, it doesn’t mean the pack will never forgive you. I know they already have because they understand why you did what you did”. He sighed, “I’m not condoning your actions though and I believe you could have approached everything a different way, however, what’s done is done and all we can do is move forward”.

“They can move forward without me Liam”, Theo offered quietly.

“Well you are a part of my life so that means they will have to eventually accept you too. Baby steps and all and that means you’re not allowed to give up on me”.

Theo smiled at his boyfriends determined look, heart thrumming, “I appreciate it. And I promise that I will try and be the boyfriend you want me to be”.

“You already are the boyfriend I want you to be lover”, Liam teased, leaning in and laying a soft kiss onto his boyfriend’s lips.

Of course, the kiss started to turn heated and much more passionate as both wanted to convey their deep love for each other. Deeper, more wet, more needy as they tried to grab purchase of any part of each other’s bodies. Soon Liam found himself on Theo’s lap with both knees on either side of his boyfriend’s hip, allowing their bulges to press firmly into one another’s which soon turned into a heated grinding session which tore little moans and gasps from each other.

But their little blissful session was interrupted when an overdramatic Stiles cried out, “OH MY EYES!”

They pulled away, panting hard, sweating and aching just in time to catch a glimpse of Stiles with his hand covering his eyes. They flushed further when they spotted Stiles wasn’t alone, meeting the eyes of the amused pack members.

Malia was the first to speak, “You know there is a reason for bedrooms with nice comfortable beds right?” She threw in a smug smirk,

“Oh leave them alone, they’re probably exhibitionists!” Liam threw Mason the stink eye for his comment.

“You know Mason’s got a point since you’re both frisky in the school grounds”, Corey jumped in. “So stop the stink eye Liam”.

Scott just ran a figurative zip across his lips choosing to stay quiet with a hugh smile in place. Theo huffed, “Maybe Liam and I should um….find somewhere more private”. He laid a kiss under his lovers chin, “should we baby?”

Liam got off Theo’s lap and grumped out, “Fine!”

That got everyone to chuckle. Just as they waved the pack _goodbye_ , Scott finally called out, “Hey Theo?”

The chimera turned to face the true alpha, “Yes Scott?”

“Why don’t you and Tara join us for our pack dinner tonight? It’s going to be held at Mason’s place”. The alpha then added, “All McCall pack members are requested to come”. Scott gave a final smile and herded his jovial pack members away.

Meanwhile, Theo just stood stalk still and stunned. Scott just asked him to a pack gathering. He was broken out of his haze when his boyfriend’s soft warm lips landed softly on his cheek, murmuring, “See babe, baby steps”.

And for once in his life Theo felt he actually mattered, he actually belonged, he was actually not alone. For once in his life, Theo wasn’t just some invisible fly on the wall.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my readers for giving this fic a chance. I have decided to end the fic and I have a feeling that I may be adding a sequel to it in the future :)
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos. They were truly an inspiration.
> 
> XOXO.


End file.
